amour impossible pas si impossible que ça!
by sam malefoy
Summary: ba c un dragohermione ils se chamaillent mais sont attirés l'un vers l'autre! et forcémen ba ya des gen a ki ça plai pas!désolé g u un petit problème avec lé chapitre yavé pas le preimer donc la ya la dispute normalement ms je pige rien a l'anglais lool
1. chapitre1

Cela devait être une journée comme les autres.Les premiers rayon du soleil apparaissaient après un hiver plutôt rude.Les lueurs du matin reveillèrent doucement Hermione, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

"-Pourquoi faut-il que cet imbécile,ce stupide,cette fouine de Drago me hante jusque dans mes rêves!Harry dis moi!"

Harry et Ron la regardaient en souriant puis se regardèrent il eurent la même idée et savaient qu'elle «énerverait Hermione.

"Herm...tu serais pa amoureuse de Drago? aller avoue ta un faible pour les imbéciles tu te sens plus intelligente avec eux?

raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa arrêter vos conneries les gars! jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrait aimer drago après tout ce qu'il me fait..."

Ce que hermione sa passa de leur dire c'était le contenu de son rêve et oui encore une fois elle avait rêver que drago lui déclarait qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps et que c'était pour cela qu'il s'appliquait tant a la faire ch..!

Les garçons étaient amusés de la réaction de leur amie ,ils descendirent a la salle commune Hermione les accompagnait toujours plongée dans c pensées.Il allait se passer quelque chose elle le pressentait.

Hermione était toujours en train de rêver et elle se retrouva tout a coup projetée au sol.

"Alors Granger on rêve?fait gaffe ya pas Weasley et Potter avec toi il pourrait t'arriver des malheurs aller cours vite les retrouver"

Hermione était furieuse elle sentait ses poings se serrer elle le giffla et lui dit:

"tu sais Malefoy tu est vraiment un gars débile et même si tu est beau mec ba franchement le cerveau sa suit pas!si tu pouvait être comme dans mes re..."elle s'arrêta net elle avait failli faire la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie.

Drago la regardait droit dans les yeux il n'était pas sur mais croyait avoir compris...

"granger tu c'est que t'es mignonne quand tu t'énerve.et au fait tu me trouve vraiment beau gosse?aller avoue que tu craque pour moi! les filles sont toutes folles de moi."

"Drago même si tu était le dernier garçon sur la terre je ne craquerais jamais pour toi tu m'entends!jamais tu t'aimes trop et tu n'aimes que toi! je te hais toi et ton sale caractère d'égoiste!"

drago baissa la tête le regarda elle l'avait apparament blessé il lui dit:

"ok,j'ai compris le message.Mais je t'ai jamais rien fait pour que tu me déteste a ce point je ne fait que t'emmerder un peu alors calme toi un peu."

Hermione comprit qu'elle avait été un peu trop loin et décida de s'excuser mais quand elle se retourna il n'y avait plus de drago.

Drago de son coté était anéanti mais pourquoi se demandait t-il?pourquoi ce qu'elle m'a dit me fait aussi mal?ce n'est que l'amie de cet gros nul de Potter!et puis jm'en fous!qu'elle sorte de ma tête celle la!

Hermione avait décider de s'excuser malgré le fait que Drago,Harry et Ron se détestaient elle ne savait pas pourquoi Drago après sa réaction lui semblait moins odieu moins stupide plus humain en gros... C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps il ne m'insulte même plus ! songea Hermione.

c'est ma premiere fic alor syez indulgents jpeu avoir des reviews sioupléééééé


	2. chapitre2

La journée passa lentement très lentement et Hermione n'avait toujours pas pu s'excuser.Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle y tenait autant probablement car elle n'aime pas faire de mal aux gens.Encore faudra t-il que Drago ai un coeur.Il en avait un elle l'avait vu a sa réaction mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce que des tag de gens répetaient avait fait réagir Drago en sortant de sa bouche...

Drago lui continuait de pester elle lui avait fait mal et il ne le tolérait pas il voulait se venger probablement pour se prouver a lui meme qu'elle ne comptait pas,ni elle ,ni son avis.Il ne pouvait parler a personne de cette frustration c'était un serpentard il devait faire face seul a ces problemes.Il décida d'aller voir Granger il imrpoviserait sa vengeance...

Hermione quant a elle le cherchais toujours, elle le vit soudain surgir d'un couloir et se diriger tout droit vers elle.Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il avait déja commencer.

"Alors Granger on s'est calmé?Je tenais a te dire que je ne te permet pas de parler de moi comme sa car tu n'est qu'une petite mademoiselle je sait tout qui ne sait en fait rien du tout!tu dit que je m'aime trop mais t'es dans le meme cas que moi je crois!"

"On dirait que je t'ai vexé malefoy!" dit Hermione avec ironie mais ce qu'il avait dit la tracassait et si c'était vrai...

"Granger l'avis d'une fille comme toi m'est bien égal cependant je ne supporte pas qu'on me manque de respect tu n'est qu'une..."

"Il suffit Malefoy,Granger... je vous entends depuis un moment et je vous trouve bien irréspectueux l'un envers l'autre vous serez collés tous les deux a 20h.Je trouverais bien quelque chose a vous faire faire.dit mc gonagall d'un ton sec qui ne laissa place a aucunes contestations.

"raaaa Malefoy je suis collée a cause de toi...et dire que je voulais m'excuser pfff j'ai vraiment été stupide de vouloir faire sa.et en plus je dois te revoir ce soir.Quelle journée de merde!"elle tourna les talons.

Drago sentait son coeur battre a toute allure rien qu'en pensant qu'il seraient ensemble ce soir.Mais pourquoi ressentait-il sa?Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.Une chose était sûre il se passait quelque chose lorsqu'elle était là mais quoi?


	3. chapitre3

Arriva 20h les élèves se croisèrent sur le chemin en se rendant vers le bureau de mc gonagall.Ils firent le peu de chemin qu'ils leur restait ensemble mais il ne se parlaient pa.

"jme demande bien ce qu'elle va nous donner a faire la vielle harpie!"dit malefoy.

Hermione le regarda hésita a répondre puis lui dit

"Je pense qu'ils vont nous envoyer dans la foret interdite,histoire qu'on retienne la leçon.Mais de toute façon c'est peine perdu toi et moi sa sera toujours la guerre,pas vrai Drago?elle le regardait en souriant.

mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit je n'avais jamais remarquerc'était ce que pensait Drago a cet instant il répondit:

"Ba tu sais a force sa use de se faire la guerre mais bon c'est une occupation comme une autre."il lui rendait son sourire.

Hermione pense waouuu quel sourire il a!mais quesqu'il marrive je matte les serpentards maintenant et pas n'importe lequel Drago Malefoy!Bon c'est vrai que c'est un des garçons les plus craquant mais bon il a une réputation de coureur de jupon!mais je me tape un film sa fait combien d'heures que je pense la?

"Hé Granger tu reve?On est arrivé!"

"eu, oui oui Dra...eu Malefoy."elle avait failli l'apeller Drago!qu'esl ce qu'il lui arrivait.Elle était tendue.

Mc Gonagall était avec Hagrid.Hermione avait raison ils allaient aller dans la foret interdite en le comprenant il se regardèrent.Ils avaient un peu peur tous les deux car Hermione n'avait jamais été collée sans Harry et Ron.Et Drago ba jamais il naurait pensé se retrouver seul avec Hermione.Son coeur se remettait a battre la chamade a cette idée s'il continuait de battre ainsi elle allait l'entendre!

Hagrid prit la parole et dit:

"Très bien nous allons aller chercher des ingrédients pour les cours de potions.Pour cela il faudra aller dans la foret interdite".Un frisson les parcouru mais ils savaient que Hagrid serait avec eux ce qui rassura plus Hermione que Drago.

"Mais...commença Hagrid je ne peux pas vous accompagner.J e vous laisse donc avec Crokedur mon chien il saura vous protéger en cas de problèmes.De plus les ingrédiants dont vous avez besoin se trouvent juste a l'entrée de la foret."

Il les laissa à l'orée du bois:

" dès que vous avez finit aller vous coucher d'accord?"

Hermione et Drago acquiescèrent.

Ils entrèrent dans le bois,loin d'être rassurés,ils ramassaient leurs ingrédients mais osaient à peine se baisser de peur qu'il ne surgissent une monstrueuse créature inconnue.

Créature inconnue non mais monstrueuse oui!il surgit d'un buisson une sorte de centaure sauf que les centaures ont l'air gentils et lui ba pas du tout.

Hermione le vit sursauta puis apella Drago ,le centaure se dirigeait vers elle Drago arriva et cria:

"endoloriss"

Le centaure s'areta net et se dirigea ensuite vers lui,le sort n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et ils étaient maintenan entrés dans la foret.Le centaure attrapa Drago et l'emmena vers la foret.Hermione ne sachant pa quoi faire lança un sortilège qui au lieu de toucher le centaure toucha Drago qui hurla de douleur.Elle courut alors et attrapa le cou du centaure elle y planta ses ongles.Le chien de Hgrid qui avait mis du temps a les retrouver arriva et mordit le centaure qui s'enfui après avoir laissé Drago et projetté Hermione au sol.

Hermione se reveilla quelque minutes après:

"Drago s'inquieta t-elle."

"shhhh c'est bon je suis là."

Il était effectivement bien là, elle avait la tête sur ses genoux il avait attendu qu'elle se reveille.Ils étaient donc toujours dans la foret.Elle eu soudain les larmes aux yeux et dit:

"oh non! je me souviens je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te toucher !je t'ai jetté un sort!"

" ah!oui ms eu...non t'inquiete pas c'est rien tu as voulu m'aider et tu as risqué ta vie pour sa!D'ailleurs merci."

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient vraiment et Drago paraissait a Hermione plutôt sympathique cette fois ci.Pour Drago il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione mais c'était sur ce n'était pas comme pour les autres filles.Il la voulait avec lui toute sa vie sa présence l'appaisait tellement.

"Dit... eu Hermione.Crois pas qu'il y ait une arrière pensée mais faudrait mieux qu'on se donne la main pour pas se reperdre ou être séparés."

"Oué ta raison.Tiens c'est la première fois que tu m'apelle Hermione!mais il t'arrive quoi en ce moment malefoy?"

"Il m'arive rien Granger , rien du tout petite étourderie"dit-il dans un sourire comme elle en revait.

Elle lui prit la main et pour le remercié de l'avoir aidé elle lui déposa une bise sur la joue.Il devint écarlate mais elle ne le vit pas ouf elle a pas vu ma réaction j'ai eu chaud!mon dieu c'est peut etre la seule fois ou j'ai l'occasion de lui tenir la main pourvu que sa dure!

Ils se dirigeaient vers le chateau main dans la main pour leur plus grand plaisir.


	4. chapitre4

Arrivés au chateau ils se lachèrent enfin.Plongèrent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre.Hermione sourit,et pour la premiere fois il lui rendit son sourire,mais pas le même sourire un peu détaché qu'il avait d'habitude,ni le sourire dragueur.Un sourire vrai,sincère,honête et comme d'habitude merveilleux!

voyant l'air attendrit et béha de la jeune femme Drago fut très mal à l'aise il rougit éssaya de se ressaisir et dit:

"Heu...ba...Granger je...j'y vais.Bonne nuit et à demain"

Elle déposa une toute petite bise sur sa joue ce qui la fit rougir un peu et dit:

"À demain!Et merci j'ai passée une bonne fin de soirée.Bonne nuit."

Il rougit un peu se ressaisit et lui lança un de ces sourires ravageurs qui faisait tomber les filles.Cela marchait aussi sur Hermione et pour ne pas qu'il le voit elle se précipita dans la salle commune des gryffondor.

L'attitude de Drago intriguait Hermione, il pouvait être sympatique si il le voulait.Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune Harry et Ron se ruèrent sur elle ils étaient morts d'inquiétude.Effectivement elle n'avait pas vu l'heure elle était réstée évanouie longtemps,Drago avait attendu tout ce temps sans la brusquer.Elle leur expliqua sa soirée en oubliant quelques petits détails bien sur!Elle n'osait pas leur dire qu'elle avait trouvé Drago craquant.

Quant à Drago, il fût aussi assailli de questions par Crabbe,Goyle et Pansy Parkinson.losque celle ci le vit elle hurla:

"dragoninouuuuuuuuuuu!te voila enfin où étais tu? tu n'a quand même pas passé la soirée avec cette sale Sang de Bourbe?"

"qu'est ce que sa peut te faire Parkinson?On est pas ensemble que je sache?"

Crabbe et Goyle rièrent il pensait eux aussi que Drago avait passé la soirée avec Hermione mais qu'après la colle...Drago avait une sacrée réputation qui laissait présager des choses a ces deux amis.

Pansy baissa la tête et lui lança un regard suppliant de cocker pensait-il.

Il tourna la tête et alla se coucher.Une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit demain il avaient cours de potions en commun avec les gryffondors il sourit à cette pensée.Il la verait... Mais pourquoi pensait-il à elle comme sa!Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une fille lui résiste.À la place de sa petite bise la plupart serait tombées dans ces bras.Mais ce coté chaste qu'elle avait lui plaisait.

Hermione elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Drago elle savait qu'au fond d'elle même il lui plaisait mais seulement physiquement jamais elle ne lui avait réellement parlé.Et la bizarement elle voulait le connaitre,lui parler,et même...l'embrasser.Mais à quoi pensait elle? était elle devenu folle?Elle avait toujours cru aimer Harry.Mais là elle savait que non mais elle ne pouvait pas aimer Drago pas son ennemi.Elle s'endormit sur ces questions.

Le lendemain elle se leva un peu plus tôt,elle décida de se maquiller un peu voir s'il le remarquerait.Voila qu'elle se mettait a penser et à agir par lui!Elle mit un peu de gloss transparent et de l'ombra a paupières sombre,ainsi que du crayon noir.Elle n'aimait pas se maquiller a poudlard mais lorsqu'elle étair chez elle,elle le faisait souvent.Elle se trouvait bien mieux ainsi mais n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on la regarde, cela avait apparement changé.

En descendant pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner elle croisa Drago qui la regarda lui sourit faiblement pui baissa la tête.Qu'il est chou pensa t-elle.Elle allait le voir durant le cours de potions elle avait hâte d'y être.


	5. chapitre5

Le lendemain arriva enfin.Hermione avait de nouveau rêver de Drago, elle craignait de tomber amoureuse de lui s'il gardait cette personnalité la.Mais elle savait qu'il était toujours aussi odieux cependant plus avec elle.Il lui souriait même! Quel progrès!Lorsqu'elle y repensait, son sourire ne la laissait pas indifférente surtout le sourire de la veille si pur , si bon.

"On aurait jamais dit Malefoy " songea t-elle tout haut.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potions le professeur n'était pas encore là.Hermione vit Drago son coeur se serra.Elle senti ses joues s'empourprer lorsqu'il lui fit un léger sourire.Au moins il était sûr de lui faire un tant soit peu d'effet cela le satisfaisait car il se doutait que peu de garçons avaient ce pouvoir sur miss-je-sais-tout même pas le survivant!

Hermione se disait que lorsque Rogue arriverait-il tirerait au sort les binômes de la semaine il changeait les binômes à chaque nouvelle potion. Elle présentait qu'elle allait être avec Drago où peut être l'éspérait-elle seulement...

Car malgré le fait qu'elle le déteste (c'est du moins censé être le cas) il est plus agréable ces derniers temps du moins avec elle.De plus c'était le seul Serpentard avec qui cela ne la gênait pas d'être.Elle essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il soit canon à son avis.

Rogue arriva, il leur demanda de se lever le temps qu'il fasse les binômes.Il mis les noms dans une sorte de boite à la façon des moldus pensa Drago.

« Potter-Parkinson ; Weasley-Goyle ; Londubat-Goyle … Granger-Malefoy ».

Hermione ne pû s'empêcher d'avoir un petit cri étouffé ce qui lui valut une remarque désobligeante de Rogue :

« Hé bien Mr Malefoy j'avait entendu parler de votre succès avec les filles je ne savait pas que cela s'appliquait aussi à celle de la maison Gryffondor ».

Hermione devint écarlate et alla s'installer à côté de Drago qui lui fit un sourire et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Décidément tu ne peux plus te passer de moi… »

Il lui mit la main sur la cuisse ce qui la fit redevenir écarlate.Elle lui mumura quelque chose dans le genre :

« Arrête ou je t'en fous une ».

Elle lui montra son poing.Il pris son plus bel air effrayé ce qui leur valut un beau fou rire à tous les deux pendant ce temps Harry et Ron étaient bouche bée ,ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux Hermione riait avec la fouine.

Hermione et Drago commencèrent ensuite à préparer la potion, leurs mains se frôlaient, ils se regardaient puis tournaient la tête dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Hermione perdait ses moyens lorsqu'ils se touchaient et lorsque Drago le remarqua, il se mit à faire exprès de lui frôler les mains il trouvait ça très drôle.Il se retenait de rire alors qu'il la voyait paniquer et se mettre à rougir .

Vu qu'ils étaient tous deux d'excellents élèves en potions (bien que Rogue ai une véritable aversion pour les Gryffondors) et malgré le fait que Drago n'ai cesser de taquiner Hermione ils réussirent très bien leur potions .Cela leurs valut les félicitations de leur professeur et… s'ils avaient pu imaginer la phrase qui allait suivre.

« Mr Malefoy ,Miss Granger puisque vous travailler si bien ensemble vous garderez ce binôme jusqu'à la fin de l'année vous pourrez ainsi aidez des élèves disons… moins …doués » dit- il le sourire aux lèvres en regardant l'un après l'autre Neville, Harry et Ron.

« Mon Dieu ! pauvre 'mione » dit Ron

« … » (ça à pas l'air de la gêner tant que sa)pensa Harry.

Drago sourit avec son air suffisant comme à son habitude, il semblait satisfait,comme s'il était arrivé à ses fins.

Hermione quant à elle ,elle se contenta de rougir et baisser la tête , elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle était heureuse car elle savait qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait d 'excellentes notes et de plus Malefoy était consideré par la plupart des filles comme le plus beau garçon de Poudlard et une soit disant « bête de sexe ».Elle ne pouvait cependant pas le montrer alors elle fit mine que cela l'ennuyait devant les autres Gryffondors.Voyant la tête renfrognée qu'elle arborait Drago fut un peu vexé et déçu.

Ils devaient faire du Véritasérum et en vérifier les effets pour le prochain cours il l'avaient dans 2 semaines car il avait dit que pendant les quelques heures de cours de potions avant la remise du devoir ils feraient tous mieux de faire des recherches.

En sortant du cours Hermione attrapa Drago et dit à Harry et Ron qu'elle les rejoignaient.Elle dit à Drago :

« Heu… tu sais… ça me dérange pas vraiment d'être avec toi… au contraire même ya des moments ou t'es vraiment sympa et même drôle.Mais bon si je commençais à la dire à tous les autres ils me prendraient pour folle tu comprends ? »

« Ouais je comprends t'inquiètes pas »

« On se revoit pour les devoirs » dit-elle.

« Tu sais Granger… je suis quand même content d'être avec toi…C'est déjà mieux que d'être avec cet abruti de Potter dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.Et puis t'es déjà moins bête et sérieusement plus jolie » et il se mit a rougir pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« Merci c'est gentil, moi aussi je suis contente et au fait… t'es trop mimi quand tu rougis tu sais ».

Et là sans savoir ce qui lui prenait elle lui vola un baiser.Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent elle sourit et ajouta :

« C'est ma vengeance pour ce que tu faisais pendant le cours de potions tu me mettais mal à l'aise exprès !Je m'en suis aperçue ».

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla retrouver Harry et Ron, laissant là un Drago bouche bée ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

b RAR b/ 

diabolikvampyr : Et bien merci de ta review et désolée de pas avoir répondu avant !Pour les chapitre c'est arrangé j'espère que tu auras lu la suite bisou !

bloodymelou :Ba pareil la dispute à finalement été publiée je suis désolée ta pas du tout comprendre et tu me met quand même une review c'est gentil !bisous j'espère que tu aime la suite.

Ewilan59 :Je suis désolée pour l'orthographe vraiment !pardon pardon !lol non mais j'espère que tu apprécies la suite !bisous

Fol90 :ba je te remercie de ta review et je vais essayer de m'arranger en orthographe le pire c'est que habituellement je fait pas de fautes !snif snif ! mais merci quand même.bisous

LaskaMalefoy :Alors toi !je suis trop fan de ce que tu écris !je te laisse plein de reviews !Franchement c'est un grand honneur que tu aimes ce que j'écris !merci merci !gros bisous

Arwenajane :Je te remercie beaucoup de tes reviews !c'est très gentil !bisous !j'espère que tu aimes la suite !

Langedesenfers :Et ben voilà la suite !j'espère que tu aimes vraiment !bisous

Rose Potter :Et bien merci à toi aussi ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce que j'écris car c'est ma première fic et ça fait plaisir de savoir que je suis lue !merci et bisous !


	6. chapitre6 'révélations'

Après avoir longuement travaillé à la bibliothèque, Hermione et Drago décidèrent d'aller préparer leur potion dehors .Ils riaient de bon cœur sur le chemin du parc sous les regards étonnés de bon nombres d'élèves de Poudlard.

Ils se trouvèrent un endroit sous un arbre, près du lac et commencèrent leur potion.Il fallait après avoir mis les ingrédients laisser reposer le Véritaserum durant deux heures puis ensuite mélanger 15minutes dans un sens et 5 minutes dans l'autre.Hermione ne dormait que peu la nuit elle décida alors d'aller se reposer au soleil.

« Drago ? ça t'ennuis si je vais m'allonger ? »

« Non pas du tout je pourrais profiter de toi ! »

« chui dans l'paté ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Expression moldue dit-elle en riant aux éclats »

Elle alla s'installer et s'assoupit peu après.Drago la regardait, il la trouvait si belle, elle avait l'air d'un ange !Drago cessa de la regarder et retourna s'occuper de la potion.Hermione fut soudain prise d'un violent spasme, puis elle se mit à se débattre et a pleurer dans son sommeil.Drago cru d'abord que quelqu'un essayait de la posséder mais voyant que ses sorts n'arrangeaient rien il décida de la réveiller tout simplement.

Ils la prit dans ses bras caressant ses cheveux le berçant comme une enfant et lui demanda de se calmer.Il était si doux encore une fois, elle finit par se calmer puis se remit à éclater en sanglots en se blottissant dans ses bras pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Drago

« Je ne dors pas la nuit à cause de ça… je refais ce cauchemar toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils m'ont… »

« Hermione parle-moi !Dis moi ce qui se passe merde !qui t'as fait quoi ? »

« Cet été je me suis…on m'a violée »elle s'effondra de nouveau dans les bras de Drago.

« Hermione…je suis désolé… »

Il la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il le pouvait .Puis il lui dit :

« ça n'arrivera plus !Je ne laisserais personne te refaire du mal, je te le jure. »

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa le regard d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? »demanda t-elle simplement.

« Je ne le sais pas moi même, vraiment pas mais une chose est sûre je ne veux pas ee voir souffrir. »

Puis il lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder et lui demanda :

« Tu a confiance en moi ? »

Elle sourit faiblement et lui fit signe que oui.Alors il approcha doucement son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes .Hermione d'abord surprise finit par répondre au baiser.Puis lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent elle sursauta et s'écria :

« Merde ! la potion ! »

Elle regarda l'heure et se mit à mélanger.

« Heureusement qu'il y à une marge d'erreur de 5minutes »

«Ouais…euuu Hermione »

« Oui quoi ? »

« Non rien c'est pas important. »

Il la regarda un instant puis se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en la ramenant près de lui.Elle sentait bon la mûre ,il aimait cette odeur ,ses yeux chocolat, ses cheveux aussi désordonnés et impossible à coiffer soient-ils.

« Tu es vraiment étrange parfois Drago »

« Et toi tu es exceptionnelle ! »

Il se rapprocha encore alors qu'elle rougissait du compliment et l'embrassa tendrement, après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer.Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme et approfondit le baiser vivant l'instant présent. Ils se lachèrent enfin a bout de souffle.

Ils remplirent quelques fioles avec le contenu du chaudron et partirent.Sur le chemin du château Hermione questionna :

« Drago…On est… »

« Ensemble ? » coupa Drago.Elle aquiesca.

« Je sais pas moi… T'en pense quoi toi ? »

« Ba on pourrait être ensemble sans se montrer pour le moment.Enfin si tu es d'accord. »

« D'accord ».dit-il.

« On va déjà avoir du mal à leur faire entendre qu'on s'entend ».déclara Hermione en souriant.

« Ouais c'est vrai ! »

Il se pencha l'embrassa et lui demanda :

« On se voit demain pour tester la potion ? »

« Avec plaisir » répondit-elle.

« Eu… au fait Drago… ce que je t'ai dit… n'en parle a personne car même Harry et Ron ne sont pas au courant.D'accord ? »

« Promis ma belle ! »

RAR :

LaskaMalfoy :bien je voulais continuer de te remercier pour tes reviews et te dire que j'aime toujours autant tes fics !merci beaucoup de ton soutient !bisous

Bloodymelou :Merci de tes compliments !c'est vraiment gentil ça me fait très plaisir !j'espère que la suite te plaira.

AU FAIT J'AI FAIS UNE AUTRE FIC ET PERSONNE LA LIT !SNIF SNIF MOI JE LA TROUVE MIEUX QUE CELLE LÀ ALORS SI VOUS POUVIEZ ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS EN PENSER !SA SERAIT COOL ! aller bisous à tous ! mon autre fic c'est : les liens du sang.


	7. chapitre7

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir affichant un sourire magnifique qui cependant lui donnait un air totalement stupide Hermione fut interceptée par une voix familière.

"Mioneeeeeeeeeeeee!"

" Ha tiens! Salut Gin!"( hé non c'est pas Drago niark niark)

"Alors? Tu l'as vu ton fameux garçon?"

"Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi perspicace Ginny?"elle rougit.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

« Bon eh ben maintenant qu'il faut que je t'explique… oui je l'ai vu et oui sa a marché ce que j'avait prévu. »

« Et c'est qui le fameux jeune homme ? demanda une ginny plus qu'intriguée et complètement surexcitée. »

« C'est…Ginny tu me jures de le dire a personne ?Même à Harry? »

« Promis ! »

« Drago… »

« Malefoy ? »Ginny parut franchement étonnée puis ajouta :

« Ouais franchement j'ai une totale confiance en toi et si tu l'aimes c'est qu'il en vaut quelque part la peine. Mais quelque part très loin alors… D'un autre côté c'est vrai que c'est un véritable canon . »dit Ginny avec un sourire.

« Ouais tu l'as dit !je suis totalement folle de lui !Toi fait gaffe t'as ton Harry.Mais par contre il ne faut pas que ça se sache maintenant je compte sur toi. »

« T'inquiète pas .Mais alors t'es avec ?Si c'est pas génial ça ! On est toutes les deux en couple !Et qui sait vu que Ron en a après Luna maintenant peut être qu'on pourra sortir tous ensemble si Harry et Ron arrivent à s'entendre avec Drago. »

Hermione ri aux éclats elle les imaginaient bras dessus dessous et trouvait cela très drôle tant cela lui paraissait invraisemblable.

Elle laissa donc Ginny et décida de faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque avant de retourner à son dortoir.Elle la laissa donc au croisement de deux couloirs et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.Elle était seule dans le couloir mais se sentait observée.D'un coup elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur une main sur la bouche l'empêchant de crier.Elle se calma lorsqu'elle reconnu l'odeur de menthe poivrée de Drago, de son Drago.Elle se retourna d'un coup sec et plaça ses lèvres sur celles de Drago ,qui fut choqué de sa réaction mais répondit au baiser sans se faire prier.Ils mirent fin au baiser à bout de souffle .

Drago l'enlaça amoureusement et tout en picorant son cou de petits baisers il lui demanda :

« Et où comptait tu aller comme cela ? Tu venais me voir ?»demanda t-il dans un sourire des plus séducteur.

« Non » répondit-elle avec un sourire « j 'allais voir mon amant ! »

Drago la regarda surprit ou déçu il ne savait pas.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais non imbécile ! »dit Hermione l'embrassant de nouveau « J'allais à la bibliothèque »

« Ha d'accord » dit-il soulagé mais encore rouge de honte devant sa propre crédibilité.

« Mais je crois que je vais aller dormir finalement ! »

« Je te raccompagne ! »

« Ok . Au fait tu vois ma meilleure amie ? Tu sais Ginny ? »

« Oui et bien ? »

« Ba heuuuu »

« Tu lui as dis c'est ça ? »

« Oui » murmura t-elle s'attendant à une colère pas possible il se contenta de sourire et de dire :

« C'est pas grave tu sais au contraire ça prouve que pour toi c'est sérieux et si j'avais eu un meilleur ami je lui aurais probablement dit aussi »et il la pris dans ses bras.

« Merci Drago.De toute façon elle avait deviné car mon changement subit de style lui a mit la puce à l'oreille (quelle expression toute pourrie !) »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai toujours su que la petite Weasley était bien moins bête que son frère. » dit-il en éclatant de rire

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes et il repartirent en direction du dortoir d'Hermione.

Dans un dernier baiser il se séparèrent.

« Bonne nuit ma belle »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi »

RAR :

LaskaMalefoy :Merci pour ta review !snif snif ta dernière fic né pas un drago hermione snif lol !j'espère que tu en récrira une !bisou

Agrippine57 :merci beaucoup de ta review c'est très gentil !j'espère que tu aimeras la suite bizou

Enora BLACK :oui je suis désolée je sais qu'elle est courte mais bon ya des chapitre que j'ai écrit à la va vite (panne d'inspiration) mais d'autre qui sont plus longs !allé contente que tu aime bisou


	8. chapitre8

Hermione avait encore une fois rêvé de Drago, un rêve dans lequel il lui révélait tous son amour ; comme elle en faisait avant qu'ils soient ensemble .Bien sûr elle était heureuse de leur relation.Mais l'aimait-il ?Il ne lui avait jamais dit et cela la rendait un peu triste .

Alors qu'elle descendait vers la grande salle,elle croisa le regard de son amant et il lui fit un mince sourire,Hermione du s'en contenter mais elle était déjà heureuse qu'ils ne s'insultent plus en public.

Arrivée à la grande salle elle rejoignit Harry et Ron ils lui adressèrent un sourire chaleureux ,elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que question sourire Drago les battait à plates coutures.Pendant son repas elle reçut un hibou, cela l'étonna beaucoup mais quand elle y découvrit un petit mot elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

_Chère Mione ,_

_Rendez-vous à 16 heures à la bibliothèque pour tester le véritasérum.Il me tarde d'y être, tu me manque._

_Ton dévoué et serviable Drago Malefoy ._

Hermione s'empourpra en lisant le mot, il avait dessiné des petits cœur autour du mot.

« Qu'eche que cher ? » demanda Ron la bouche totalement pleine .

« Quoi ?ça ?Non t'inquiète c'est rien c'est mes parents. »

« Ha ! Ils ont enfin décider de tester les hiboux ? »

« Ouais on dirait. »

Hermione entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se retourna elle vit Drago et le regarda fixement comme pour lui dire qu'elle serait là.Il avait l'air d'avoir compris car il lui fit un signe de la tête.

Harry lui n'était pas insensible à ce manège tandis que Ron était trop occupé par son petit déjeuner .

« Hermione va falloir qu'on se parle » dit-il.

« Heu ouais plus tard la je dois y aller. » dit-elle précipitamment.

Hermione se dirigeait vers son dortoir,songeuse , elle repensait à Drago, encore et toujours elle ne cessait de se dire qu'il pourrait très bien s'entendre avec Harry et même avec Ron si il le voulait bien. Prises par ses pensées elle ne remarqua par le serpentard qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

D'un coup elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur sonnée un instant.Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vu cette horrible face qui appartenait à Blaise Zambini.

« Tu me veux quoi ?siffla t-elle »

« Je te trouve bien insolente.Dommage pour un fille aussi…bonne disons.Tu as bien changer sang-de-bourbe ».dit-il se penchant dangereusement d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Ça recommence songea t-elle.Non pitié pas encore.Elle s'enferma alors dans son mutisme, une sorte de transe où elle essayait que son âme quitte son corps.Puis elle se mit à penser à Drago .Il lui avait promis, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer !

« Non ! » cria-t-elle dans un élan de désespoir.

« Lâche la ! »entendit-elle hurler .

Alors tout se déroula très vite elle entendit un gros 'BOUM' et senti que Blaise lâchait prise puis il s'écroula au sol, laissant devant elle un Drago tremblant de rage et de fureur.À cet instant elle n'avait qu'une envie qui était de se fondre dans ces bras qui venaient de la protéger.Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, il se l'était promis , elle le regarda alors avec une infinie gratitude dans le regard .

Drago quand il vit ce regard ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que peu lui importait les conséquences il voulait à cet instant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Hermione. »souffla t-il en lui tendant une main.

« Mais… »

« On s'en fous » lui dit -il simplement .

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer et à le remercier .Blaise reprit ses esprit et les regarda avec un air de dégoût profond.Il passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et finit par dire à Drago :

« Tu tourne le dos aux serpentards pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?Tu n'est qu'un traître !Ton père sera mit au courant Drago et il la tuera » cracha t-il avant de partir.

Hermione regarda Drago d'un air totalement éffrayé.

« Drago je suis désolée , tout est de ma faute, j'aurais du…ton père oh mon dieu !Pardonnes moi. »

« Je te pardonnes , je ne t'en veux même pas, il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre.Et puis Blaise ne verra pas mon père avant un bon mois alors en attendant nous pouvons respirer tranquille. »

« Merci Drago je t'aime tellement ! »

Drago s'arrêta alors de respirer, il contempla la jeune fille, puis il sourit et lui murmura doucement :

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce. »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors comme pour se lier l'un à l'autre.

« Je pense qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore tu ne crois pas Drago ? »

« Tu as raison allons-y. Je testerais le veritaserum sur Pansy . »

Elle éclata alors d'un rire franc et l'embrassa tendrement.

Non loin de là Harry avait assisté à toute la scène qui s'était dérouler devant lui et murmura pour lui même :

« Oh oui Hermione là c'est certain il faut qu'on se parle… »


	9. chapitre9

Hermione repensait à ce qui s'était passé.Elle avait failli se refaire violer, elle avait eu très peur .Elle n'avait plus confiance en personne à part en Drago et ses amis,mais maintenant elle savait que sa relation avec Harry et Ron ne serait plus la même.Enfin, pas pour le moment.

Après de nombreuses discussions avec Drago ils finirent par décider de parler de leur problème à Dumbledore.Hermione avait su le convaincre (haha), en le suppliant (oooo).Après quelques disputes , et chamailleries Drago avait fini par accepter.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de celui-ci en parlant gaiement.

« Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy ?En voilà donc une surprise ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en les voyant arriver. « Si je m'attendais à sa ! »( bien sur qu 'il s'y attendait ! )

« Bonjour professeur… »dirent-ils en chœur.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de votre venue ? »(bluff il la connaît pas)

Ils lui expliquèrent alors l'agression d'Hermione par Blaise, et la menace pour leur relation vis à vis de Lucius et Voldemort.

« Bien.D'abord je vous félicite d'être venu me voir, je n'en attendais pas moins de mes deux meilleurs élèves.Je pense que vous devez officialiser votre relation à Poudlard cela aidera aux liens entre les maisons. »

« Quoi ? »s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

« Oui vous m'avez bien entendu.Mais de toute façon je vais empêcher tous les hiboux de sortir ainsi que les élèves sous ordre du ministère donc personne ne sera au courant d'ici un bon moment.S'il n'y avait pas eu cet ordre du ministère nous aurions du trouver une autre solution mais là, c'est pour une fois une grande idée qu'ils ont eu ! »

« Professeur je pense que je devrais d'abord en parler avec Harry et Ron cela risque de les choquer .»

« Je comprends miss, vous devriez l'officialiser demain. »

Et ils sortirent tous deux du bureau ,encore moins rassurés qu'en arrivant.

« Drago j'ai peur de leur réaction ils sont comment dire…têtus et bornés.je n'aime pas aborder les sujets délicats avec eux c'est gênant. »

« Tu veux que je vienne leur parler avec toi ? »

« Sa n'en serait que pire et encore plus dur. »

« Ok. »

« Je vais les voir je viens te voir tout de suite après on se retrouve où ? »

« Dès que tu as fini rejoins moi à la bibliothèque. »

« Ok .»

Hermione et Drago se séparèrent non sans un dernier baiser et partirent chacun de leur coté .

Sur son chemin Hermione rencontra Ginny.

« Hey !Gin ! dit moi tu sais où sont ton frère et Harry ? »

« Salut mione !ouais ils sont dans la salle commune .Tu sais pas ce qu'il a Harry ?Il est bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Hermione se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Harry.Ginny était pourtant sa petite amie elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas au courant.

« Non je sais pas ce qu'il a il t'en a pas parler ? »

« Non. »

Et elles se quittèrent.Hermione arriva dans la salle commune et remarqua le regard de Harry sur elle.Il avait l'air à la fois malheureux et dégouté.Ron lui la regardait comme si elle descendait de la planète Mars.

« Eu…salut les gars.En fait je dois vous dire un truc… »

« … »

« Ba je sort avec…Drago »

« On le sait Hermione que tu sort avec cette fouine !Ce truc, ce mangemort je le sais je t'ai vu !Vu de mes yeux vu ! »Hurla Harry.

«Harry je comptais vous le dire… »

« Hermione comment peut-tu sortir avec ce mangemort ? cet assassin ? »reprit-il

Ron lui assistait à cet échange sans rien dire.Il avait remarqué que Hermione n'allait pas bien et que depuis quelques temps elle allait mieux .

« Ron enfin quoi merde !dit lui toi ! »

« Eu en fait Harry, j'ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps Hermione va mieux et je suppose que c'est lié donc moi Hermione, même si ça me dégoûte un peu je te le reprocherais pas. »

« Merci Ron !T'es un frère pour moi ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Mais enfin quoi bordel ! c'est pas possible ça !À deux contre moi mes deux meilleurs amis !Et puis toi Ron tu dis n'importe quoi Hermione ne va pas mieux elle n'a jamais été mal !C'est juste que là elle à cours donc elle est heureuse.Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point je souffre ! »se lamenta Harry.

« AHHH Harry maintenant tu ferme ta gueule et tu m'écoutes ! Tu dis que j'ai toujours été bien ! Et bien si tu veux le savoir non !Ron à raison ! Et j'allais mal parce que cet été je me suis faite agressée, torturée et violée ! ça te vas ?Mais toi tu étais trop préoccupé à te soucier de ton petit chagrin d'amour avec cette petite pétasse de Cho Chang pour t'en appercevoir !Même Ron l'a vu que j'étais mal !Et pas toi ! »

« Oh par Merlin Hermione je suis désolé »dit aussitôt Ron.

« C'est pas à toi que j'en veux Ron ne t'en fait pas. »

« … »(Harry)

« Tu n'as plus rien à dire Harry ? »demanda Hermione un peu calmée.

« Non »dit Harry qui commençait à sangloter. « Enfin si…je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé et surtout de ne pas l'avoir vu… »

« C'est bon c'est du passé.Et il faudra te faire à l'idée que je sois avec Drago on officialise demain. »

« Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire.Je vais peut-être me faire distant quelques temps.J'ai appris trop de choses pour aujourd'hui je crois.Mais fais attention a toi c'est dangereux d'officialiser cette relation. »

« C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'as conseillé. »

« Ha. » dit Harry l'air stupéfait et il quitta la salle commune laissant Hermione ni triste, ni heureuse.

Ron la prit alors dans ses bras la suppliant de lui pardonner de n'avoir rien vu et fondit en larmes sans cesser de s'excuser.

« Mais oui Ron je te pardonnes ! Ne t'en fait pas comme tu l'as remarqué je vais mieux ne t'inquiète plus.D'accord ? »

« Oui »

« Je t'aime mon grand frère. »

« Moi aussi petite sœur n°2 .»

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa partir.

**RAR**:

**LaskaMalefoy :** et ben t'inquiètes pas pour les hiboux j'ai tout prévu !ça va pété entre Harry et Hermione ça oui !mais bon de toute façon j'adore remettre Harry à sa place car il me soul !voilà la suite bisous

**Feylie :**ba merci de tes reviews sur toutes mes fic je crois !c'est super gentil ba voilà la suite bisou

**Agrippine57 :**merci beaucoup (toute rouge) c'est trop gentil aller bisou voilà la suite.

**Arwenajane :**Harry à vu que la scène avec Drago pas celle avec Blaise jveu bien qu'il soit con mais c'est quand même pas voldy mdr !allé bisou

**Sarah :**coucou ma chérie !c'est enfin les vacs !les cours vont me manquer car jvous verez plus snif snif !mais franchement merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce site !t'es géniale !bon allé gros bisous et chuis super contente que tu aime t'inquiète pas toutes mes fics te sont attribuées !gros bisoussssssss

**Sarouchka :**merci de tes reviews !ba voilà gros bisous contente que tu aime !

**Langedesenfers :**Oui oui faut qu'on parle mdr !si si j'ai le droit de m'arrêter là !lol (auteur sadique)et puis bon je veux des reviews moi c'est pour ça !lol (c'est pour l'audimat mdr ça ce dit pas pour les fics !) ba en voilà encore !voilà la suite !tu va la connaître !bisou et j'aime bien ton pseudo !


	10. Chapter 10

Le grand jour était arrivé aujourd'hui Hermione et Drago officialisaient leur relation.Selon Drago la seule personne qui n'allait pas le renier serait Pansy.Il la connaissait bien,elle était devenue son amie au fil du temps bien qu'elle le collait il l'appréciait et puis elle s'était calmée se doutant que Drago avait une petite amie(elle est proche de lui et l'a remarquer ) et s'il n'avait pas eu Hermione il aurait probablement fini avec elle.C'était la seule fille avec sa mère à laquelle il était attaché avant Hermione.Il décida alors de faire un véritable choc à tous les élèves de Poudlard et se dirigea vers son placard il en sorti une chemise.'Cette chemise va en faire jaser !'songea t-il.

Hermione de son côté était très anxieuse elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer,elle espérait que Drago disait vrai au sujet de Pansy car bien qu'un peu jalouse elle ne voulais pas non plus le savoir seul.(pauv' ti chaton !lol)Elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre le petit déjeuner commençait à 7h20, leurs cours à 8h05.Drago lui avait dit de le rejoindre à 7h10 devant la bibliothèque,il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes.Elle avait tellement peur,elle ne voulais pas de scandale mais connaissant Drago,elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Drago se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sourit visiblement fier de lui.

« Quitte à choquer les gens autant y aller franchement »se dit-il à lui même.

Le seul à Poudlard dont la réaction lui importait était son parrain qui plus est professeur de potions de Poudlard.Il savait que celui-ci le comprendrait quoi qu'il fasse,après tout son parrain n'était-il pas un traître à Voldemort?Et il avait aussi peur de la réaction de son père mais pas peur de la réaction en elle même mais des conséquences quelle pourrait avoir pour Hermione.Il avait tellement peur de la perdre,il se demandait si un jour son père avait aimé sa mère,avant de se mette au service de Voldy peut être.Drago songeait à sa mère.'Qu'elle avait pu aimer Lucius !pensait-il.Il aimait tellement sa mère,elle était la seule à lui avoir porter un peu d'attention,elle était toujours juste et tellement douce,tellement différente de son père…

« Comment à t-elle fait pour l'aimer ?Ils sont tellement différents ! »dit-il à voix haute.

Mais tout bien réfléchit l'amour et si beau parce qu'il est incontrôlable.N'était-ce pas le cas ?Et c'était de même pour Hermione,peut-être que Lucius aussi retirait son masque lorsqu'il était avec sa mère .Il n'avait jamais réussi a le scellé même en tant que son fils,il savait que son père pourrait le tuer pour avoir fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.Mais n'avait-il jamais aimé ?Drago avait parfois vu son père regarder sa mère avec une certaine tendresse,lorsqu'il ne savait pas que son fils était présent,mais de la même façon que Drago regardait Pansy un regard fraternel,rien de plus.Après tout ni Lucius,ni Narcissa n'avait eu le choix de leur mariage,il fallait préserver le sang .sa mère cependant aimait son père il ne pouvait l'ignorer elle avait tout changer en elle pour lui,sa façon d'être ,de vivre,de penser.

Drago avait ruminer tout ça en faisant son chemin vers la bibliothèque,il était maintenant en colère après son père,mais s'il y à une chose qu'il ne pouvait lui reprocher c'était de ne pas aimé Narcissa.Ce n'était probablement pas voulu.Il sentait la colère en lui elle bouillonnait,il abattit alors son poing sur un mur et entendit une douce et enivrante voix se réprimander :

« Drago !Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter ça ! »

« Désolé…Je suis content de te voir ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras respirant son parfum caressant ses cheveux,lorsqu'elle était près de lui toute colère le quittait.Il l'embrassa tendrement puis lui dit :

« Au fait je sais que tu ne voulais pas de scandale mais je n'ai pas pu résister… »

Il détacha alors sa cape laissant apparaître sa tenue,il portait une chemise rouge…Et le meilleur (ou le pire) c'est qu'il y avait un griffon dessus et il était écrit en lettres d'or « J'AIME GRYFFONDOR ! »

Hermione éclata de rire,elle se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça !Elle pris alors le visage de Drago d'une main lui donna une pichnette sur le nez avec l'autre et l'embrassa.

« On y va ? »demanda t-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix.

« Ouais !De toute façon quand faut y aller faut y aller ! »

Et il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle qui était bondée à cette heure ci,il y avait tous les élèves et tous les professeurs.Drago détacha sa cape et la posa sur les épaules d'Hermione en souriant d'avance de sa bêtise.Puis il poussa les portes de la grande salle avec Hermione qui se cachait dans son dos.

« OOOOOOOO »fut la seule parole articulée par les élèves de Poudlard.Harry se dit que Malefoy aurait fait un bon Gryffondor car il avait du courage de faire ça et Ron se mit à sourire en pensant tout fort.

« Pas mal celle là !J'y aurais pas penser.Le coup du tee shirt est excellent. »

Ginny quant à elle regardait la main de jeune fille posée sur le bras du serpentard,jeune fille que personne ne pouvait voir car elle se cachait derrière Drago.Les trois seuls élèves de la salle à savoir qui se trouvait derrière lui,étaient Ron,Ginny et Harry.Dumbledore regardait la scène d'un air amusé et fit un clin d'œil à Drago qui sourit.

Les serpentards se mirent alors à huer celui qui hier encore était leur prince, leur roi,leur Dieu.Seul Pansy le regardait avec amusement,Drago avait vu juste elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.Et Drago avait pu voir sur ses lèvres une phrase du genre « j'en était certaine » et la vit donner et léger coup dans la table l'air conquérante .Blaise se leva alors et s'écria :

« Malefoy je savais que tu tournais pas rond mais à ce point !Déjà que l'autre jour tu as défendu la Sang de Bourbe mais là !Tu n'as plus ta place à serpentard !tu n 'es qu'un traître. »

Drago sourit et dit d'une voix calme comme s'il parlait à un enfant :

« Blaise, Blaise ,Blaise…Ne t'énerve pas c'est mauvais pour la santé.Et en plus tu me reproche d'avoir sauver une Sang de Bourbe mais tu essayais de te la faire.Et avant j'aurais certainement dit que je t'en avait empêché pour que tu ne te souille pas mais…J'ai changé d'avis et TU l'aurais souillée ! »

« Quoi !Mais t'es vraiment malade tu veux ta mort où quoi ?Mais je vais te tuer espèce de chien !et puis d'abord c'est qui la pute qui se cache derrière toi depuis tout à l'heure ?Une moldue peut être ? »

« Hé j'ai été sympa jusqu'à maintenant mais je te pries de ne pas insulter ma petite amie ! «

Et il attrapa la main d'Hermione et la fit passer à ses côtés,Blaise se décomposa comme tous les serpentards d'ailleurs mis à part Pansy qui souriait toujours et la plupart des élèves étaient bouche bée les deux yeux scotchés sur le couple qui se tenait devant eux.Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence.

« Ba quoi venez manger ! »Et il invita Hermione et Drago à la table des gryffondors.Quelques un étaient un peu réticents mais personne ne dit rien .

« Merci Ron tu nous a sauvé »dit Hermione.

« De rien p'tite sœur »dit-il dans un clin d'œil.Puis il regarda Drago lui sourit et dit :

« Franchement chapeau bas pour le coup du tee shirt c'était trop drôle la tête qu'ils avaient !Y'a que Parkinson qui avait une tête convenable on aurait dit qu'elle s'y attendait. »

« Merci .Dit moi Weasley je peux te demander deux choses ? »

« Dit toujours. »

« Veux tu qu'on oublie tout ce que je t'ai fait subir et qu'on essaye de s'entendre pour Hermione ?Et est ce que je peu faire venir Pansy ici car ils vont la torturer là bas ? »

« Alors je répond oui et oui !Fait venir Parkinson je ne veux pas de mort sur la conscience »dit il en lui faisant un sourire et lui tendant la main.

Drago lui serra alors la main et la tendit alors vers Ginny qui lui sourit et lui serra puis vers Harry qui le regarda longuement puis soupira et lui serra la main brièvement.Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des serpentards qui le sifflait et le qualifiaient de traître.

« Pan.Te joindrais tu a nous pour manger ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça puis se leva tout aussi huée que Drago mais elle continuait de sourire.Puis arrivée à la table des Gryffondors elle sourit et dit

« Merci de bien vouloir que je mange avec vous .»

« Remercie Weasley »dit Drago

« Ron » reprit tout de suite le rouquin.

Pansy lui fit un sourire radieux (oui dans ma fic elle est belle car moi je la trouve jolie !et c'est pas autrement !lol)et lui dit gentiment.

« Merci Ron.Et dit moi eu Hermione ?Tu crois qu'on pourrais être amies maintenant ? »

« Mais oui ! » dit Hermione lui souriant chaleureusement.

Drago quant à lui souriait en regardant Ron il avait vu le trouble que celui ci avait ressenti lorsque Pansy lui avait parlé.Cupidon ayant trop de travail Drago décida donc de se charger de cette histoire prochainement.

**RAR :**

**Langedesenfers :** Merci !ba c'est vrai que j'aime bien ton pseudo !et je sais pas trop si Harry a des sentiments pour Mione mais c'est une idée que je peux envisager…Et oui ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai réussi à suivre ta review !kiss

**LaskaMalfoy :** Oué j'en avais marre de toujours voir Ron qui réagissait mal !donc voilà tu vas voir un peu la réaction des autres mais sa sera plus encore au prochain !kiss

**Feylie :** Ouais t'inquiètes pas !bien remis à sa place le Potter !lol je sais pas encore ce qui va se passer de toute façon sa finira par éclater à un moment !voilà la suite désolée de l'attente !kiss

**Agrippine57 :** Oui je sais que d'habitude c'est l'inverse mais bon…moi j'aime pas faire comme les autres mdr !kiss

**AlinaCortez :**et ben voilà la suite !moi aussi j'adore quand Harry s'en prend plein la … allé kiss


End file.
